Bolton Greens
|keywords = * * * * * * * * |editor id =LocMountainsBoltonGreensLocation }} Bolton Greens is a location in the Forest region of Appalachia in 2102. Background Once a private school for the children of the elite of Appalachia, the establishment was defined by its motto, "Ne Plus Ultra" ("Nothing Can Be Better").Bolton Greens terminal entries#Outgoing Parental Mail 9JTP402 Children had access to state-of-the-art facilities, such as a nine-hole golf course, a fully-staffed horse riding stable, a robust art program, unique team-building exercises and intensive business seminars, with its daycare program believed to be one of the most prestigious on the eastern seaboard. Under Thurston Wellingham, children were subjected to a variety of exercises, including Wine Tasting (provided with samples of several different vintages of wine, none below thirty dollars a bottle) and Business Keynote speeches by such notable figures as Daniel Hornwright, as well as yachting excursions.Bolton Greens terminal entries#Outgoing Parental Mail 9JJA890 Of course, the expense of running such an establishment routinely put the school in danger of bankruptcy, but it continued to operate by pampering the children and taking the parents for every penny they could, including nominal fees for every activity. The last Halloween Gala before the Great War was planned to feature the Appalachian Philharmonic Orchestra to entertain guests dining in the luxurious function hall, enjoying cuisine from some of the finest chefs and receiving a complimentary gift basket at the end.Bolton Greens terminal entries After the Great War, the Greens became the stronghold of the Gourmands, a cannibal raider tribe.Bolton Greens terminal entries#Gourmand’s terminal Large, well-positioned, and relatively remote, it was perfect for staging raids on caravans and abducting humans to kill and consume. Notably, the automated robotic chefs were essential to preparing the human bodies, as they accepted any meat as long as the raw meat was placed in the kitchen.Bolton Greens terminal entries#Entry 03 The raider warband eventually started to unravel after their leader, Morris and Edie, started killing and eating their own.Bolton Greens terminal entries#Entry 05 Exiled from the group, they were sent east, into the mountains, with orders among the rest of the raiders to kill them on sight should they return.Gourmands note Layout This location consists of a large manor house with a very overgrown nine-hole golf course to the southwest. A dried out fountain sits in the center of the circular driveway and a Whitespring shuttle bus sits in front of the front entrance on the southeast side of the building. The front entrance is flanked by tall columns and two stone lions. First floor The front entrance opens out into a large lobby with a reception desk to the left and a sitting area with a fireplace to the right. The facility director's terminal sits behind the reception desk with a telephone, typewriter, and .44 pistol. There is also a locked wall safe (Picklock 2) behind the desk. There are several meatbags here, both on the floor and in laundry carts. A set of double doors leads straight from the main entrance to a large dining area, a door beside the reception desk leads to a pool room and a flight of stairs leads up to the second floor. The pool room contains a pool table and a few chairs. There are pool balls and a rack on the table. Another door to the northeast leads to the swimming pool area. The main dining room has been half set up for a party and Billingsley is here overseeing matters. There is catering equipment against the walls and a jukebox in the corner. A door to the southeast leads back outside and a door to the northeast with an ‘Employees only’ sign leads to a kitchen. The kitchen contains the standard equipment and supplies. This includes two fridges, three recipes, some spices, and a cooking station. However, blood is spattered on the walls and counters. A locked door (Picklock 0) to the southeast leads to a small office area with file cabinets and golfing equipment (including a golf outfit and golf skirt). There is a terminal on a desk and a locked wall safe (Picklock 1) which contains some loot. The kitchen also contains a hole in the wall to the northwest which leads to a pool area. The swimming pool is filled with toxic water. Corpses lie on patio chairs around the edges and there are several life preservers available for uncertain swimmers. Two locker rooms with showers are to the northeast - both contain meatbags, blood, and corpse parts. There is a locked door (Picklock 2) near the hole in the wall to the kitchen. It leads outside to a playground with a Port-A-Diner. Second floor The second floor can be accessed via a set of stairs in the building’s reception area. This floor overlooks the dining room below, with a few couches and display cases set against the walls. The main feature of this floor is an arcade in the northeast section. It contains assorted arcade machines including pinball machines and a jukebox. "The children must be saved" is painted in red on the wall behind some of the machines. Beside the arcade is another set of stairs leading to the building's top floor. Third floor The third floor contains the main living spaces. At the top of the stairs is a door leading to the a bathroom. The bathroom contains a Teddy Fear overseeing a gruesome scene - a skeleton lying in a blood-filled bathtub with a shovel stuck in a pile of innards beside it. The other room on this floor is a bedroom containing four bunk beds. There are some toys lying around the room, including three board games (Catch the Commie, Autopsy, and Unstoppables!) on some shelves, a souvenir sloth toy, a chessboard, and an intact Giddyup Buttercup on the landing outside the room. A trunk sits next to a non-functional television and a first aid box sits in front of a fireplace in the southwest wall. Notable loot * Magnus Westbrooke's holotape - Holotape, next to the facility director's terminal at the front desk. * Morris Stevens' holotape - Holotape, on a desk in the room with the Gourmand's terminal, off the kitchen. * Gourmands note - Note, upstairs, in the green room with the firepit. * Five potential Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** In the baby pram, by the playground near the green bench, outside the mansion. ** On the roof, near an ammo box and footlocker, on a corner of the small set of stairs flanking both sides. ** On the first floor behind a locked door in the kitchen, on top of the locker in the room with the Gourmands' terminal. ** On an ornate side table, on the north mezzanine balcony, inside the mansion. ** On an end table in the upstairs bedroom. * Three potential magazines: ** Near the telephone on or under the main reception counter, in the entrance foyer by the pram and bicycle, and pair of double doors (interior). ** On the shelf of the last counter, by the light blue waste bin, under the window of the golf course reception passage accessed via the kitchens (interior). ** On the lower bunk bed closest to the sofa, cabinet, and fireplace along the west wall, opposite the trunk, in the upstairs bedroom (interior). * Three potential recipes in the kitchen: ** On the table in the middle of the kitchen. ** On the metal shelf to the right. ** On the counter to the left, near a sink. * Stealth Boy - In a glass display case on the second floor of the function room, accessed by the lobby staircase. Appearances Bolton Greens appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery F76 Boltons 2.png|Exterior F76 Boltons 3.png|Interior FO76 Bolton Greens (Magnus Westbrooke's holotape).jpg|Magnus Westbrooke's holotape FO76 Bolton Greens (Morris Stevens' holotape).jpg|Morris Stevens' holotape FO76 Bolton Greens (Gourmands Note).jpg|Gourmands note FO76 Bolton Greens graffiti.png|Anti-robobrain graffiti F76 military convoy.png|Military convoy on a nearby road Nw ls mt graftonmonster.jpg|Grafton monster loading screen Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:The Forest locations ru:Болтон-Гринс zh:波爾頓綠園